Doute
by LR the lost
Summary: 2733. Et si Tsuna s'était trompé? S'il n'était pas amoureux de Kyoko? /!\ Yaoi léger /!\ Plusieurs chapitres, du point de vue de plusieurs persos...
1. Tsuna

Et si ce n'était pas Kyoko qui m'intéressait ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à penser à ça. Mais depuis quelques temps, je me réagis bizarrement quand je le vois.

Tout a commencé le jour où je l'avais vu, lui et Kyoko à l'école. Je savais que ce jour-là je rougissais. Non pas par la honte habituelle suivie de ces accidents pitoyables qui m'ont valu le surnom de « Tsunaze », mais plus, par une gêne inexpliquée. J'étais pourtant tombé par terre ce jour-là. Mon cœur bondissait sous ma poitrine, quand je les avais vus, là, en train de sourire. Au début, j'ai regardé le grand frère aux cheveux en bataille, quelques secondes seulement, avant de poser mes yeux sur sa petite sœur au regard doux. Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, et je pense que c'est par ce geste que j'ai pensé avoir eu un coup de foudre pour elle.

Alors, chaque jour, j'ai tenté de me rapprocher d'elle, pour en savoir plus. Pour savoir si ce que je ressens est bien ce que j'imagine. Je me force même d'y croire, pour que le naze que je suis ait un but dans la vie.

X

Reborn m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ces balles de la volonté m'ont à de nombreuses reprises fait perdre tous ces vêtements que je portais. Et je finissais bien souvent par me montrer en caleçon en public. On sait imaginer à quel point c'est humiliant de se montrer à moitié nu devant des inconnus, et bien vous ne me connaissez pas. Que je sois habillé ou en caleçon, le ridicule me collera toujours à la peau lorsque Reborn est dans le parage. Pourtant, j'en vois à qui cela ne fait rien. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Bianchi, Futa, tout le monde n'y fait pas attention. Même Onisan. Mais lui, je n'arrive pas à comprendre à quoi il pense. M'apprécie-t-il vraiment ? Ou me voit-il comme un potentiel membre de son club de boxe ?

Je me rappelle de ce jour où l'on avait fait un match de boxe ensemble. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas de mon plein gré, vu que Reborn… enfin, maître Pao Pao m'avait forcé à entrer sur le ring en mode « hyper volonté ». Ce coup d'une telle force que j'ai porté à Onisan, l'a tellement impressionné, que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à nous côtoyer.

Je pense avoir été content de le voir s'ajouter au groupe. Mais maintenant que j'y repense. Ces moments qu'on a passé… ce jour où il m'a…

X

Non, je ne peux pas vous raconter ça maintenant.

Je peux par contre vous parler de Kyoko-chan. Chaque jour, quand je la vois venir avec son frère, un sentiment de joie remonte en moi. Elle est belle avec son visage resplendissant, et quand elle me parle si gentiment, je ne pense plus à cette dure vie de successeur de parrain mafieux que je vivrai bientôt grâce à Reborn… Elle me fait oublier tous mes soucis quand elle me demande si je vais bien, si j'ai besoin d'aide, et tant de chose comme ça. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas sa présence qui me rend si joyeux. Et si c'était lui ? Lui qui me dit en me tenant par l'épaule :

- Joins mon club, Sawada ! T'es un bon mec à l'extrême ! »

Non, je ne sais pas dire si je rougis pour Kyoko-chan, ou pour Ryo... Onisan. Mais je pense que ce qui s'est passé ce jour… peut répondre cette question qui me fait douter de tout.

X

Ce jour-là, c'était un jour spécial.

Je devais apporter les devoirs à Kyoko-chan car elle était tombée malade. Je suis donc allé sonner chez les Sasagawa, impatient de voir enfin la maison où habite la personne qui fait frétiller mon cœur. J'étais encore habillé de l'uniforme de Nanimori High vu que je revenais de la fin des cours. Dans mes mains, je tenais le paquet de feuilles que Kyoko n'avait pas reçu, et étrangement, Reborn n'était pas venu avec moi. Il avait des choses à faire. Je me retrouvais donc seul, et j'avais pensé que c'était enfin une chance de me retrouver en face-à-face avec Kyoko.

Je m'étais alors dirigé vers la maison. Elle n'était pas très loin, et donc je n'avais aucun problème pour la rejoindre. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, j'avais comme un poids dans l'estomac. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois que je me rendais là. Je sonnai à la porte, attendant qu'on l'ouvre.

Devant moi se tenait, essouflé, Onisan en tenue sportive. Il était transpirant, et épuisé, mais en me voyant, une flamme de volonté semblait s'être rallumée en lui, comme à son habitude.

- Sawada ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as enfin décidé de rejoindre mon club de boxe ? »

Gêné d'être tombé sur lui, je réalisai que j'étais devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Euuh, Onisan… En fait, je viens pour apporter les devoirs de Kyoko-chan. »

- Ah. Tu aides ma sœur! Sawada, t'es un mec cool à l'extrême! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il dit cela en levant les bras bien en l'air, je souriais comme pas possible. Comme si ses gestes réussissent à apaiser mon esprit tourmenté par toutes ces responsabilités que Reborn essaie de m'impliquer. Immobile, je n'osais entrer dans la maison où habite la personne que je convoite. Onisan, comprenant cela, me prit les livres et m'invita à entrer.

- Allez viens, je vais te débarrasser de tout ça ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, tu mérites bien de reposer tes bras. »

- Je n'ai amené que ses cours, ce n'est rien… »

- Non, Sawada, rien que ta présence l'emplit de joie… »

Son ton avait changé quand il prononça cette phrase. Je vis ses yeux regarder le sol deux secondes avant de reprendre.

- … et c'est ça qui est bien ! Faut toujours aider les autres ! À l'extrême ! »

- Et toi ? Tu es… content de me voir ? »

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Bien sûr que je le suis ! Je t'admire même ! Depuis ce jour où tu as montré toute ta puissance avec cette droite ! »

- Mais… ce n'était pas vraiment moi… »

- Comment ça ? »

- En fait, j'ai subi l'influence des balles de dernière volonté… »

- Je ne comprends pas… »

- Laisse tomber… »

Voyant que cela ne servait à rien de lui expliquer, je tentai de changer de sujet.

- Elle est tombée malade de quoi Kyoko-chan ? »

- Une simple fièvre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette fièvre n'arrivera pas à la cheville de ma petite sœur ! Elle est une Sasagawa, après tout! Mais tu es sans doute venu pour la voir, non ? Allez, viens ! »

Avant que je ne réponde, il me tira par la main pour m'amener vers la chambre de sa petite sœur. Je me rappellerai toujours de cette sensation lorsqu'il avait empoigné ma main. Elle était aussi musclée que le reste de son corps, et même si le mouvement était brusque, j'avais aimé sentir sa main se serrer sur la main. Une main ferme et protectrice qui tenait ma main frêle.

Dans la précipitation, Onisan fit un faux pas lorsqu'on avait gravi l'escalier. Il trébucha à l'avant-dernière marche, m'entraînant dans le geste avec lui vu qu'il me tenait toujours la main. Alors qu'il s'écrasait au sol, j'avais atterri sur lui. Poitrine contre poitrine. Ces muscles, ce n'est pas possible. J'arrivais à sentir les formes de son corps sculpté à travers ce sweat-shirt. J'étais tellement fasciné par ce que je touchais que je ne bougeais pas. Même lui, il n'avait semblé vouloir bouger. Au contraire.

Il me prit l'autre main, et je vis son visage s'approcher. Cela fut si vite, que je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il faisait. Je sentais une chaleur sur mes lèvres, comme si elles voulaient s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer cette chose chaude qui essayait de passer. Non, je ne rêvais pas. Il était en train de m'embrasser. J'adorais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, et, j'avais aussi laissé sa langue guider la mienne dans ce doux mélange entre nos salives. J'avais chaud, et je le voulais, lui, maintenant. Corps contre corps. Il m'enlaça d'une force si brute, que je n'arrivais pas à me mouvoir.

Mais, après cela, il se releva, et m'aida à me relever. Rougissant comme moi, il s'excusa de ce qu'il venait de faire, et m'amena vers la chambre de Kyoko-chan.

- C'est par là. Bon, je te laisse… je dois… terminer mes pompes ! »

Et avant que je lui dise que je voulais encore l'enlacer, dire que je le voulais, lui… il s'était déjà éclipsé vers sa chambre. Je me dis alors que je ne devrais plus penser à cela. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident. Et j'entrai donc dans la chambre de Kyoko-chan.

- Tsuna, tu es là »

Elle souriait comme à son habitude, malgré la chaleur due à la fièvre qui s'affichait sur son visage. Elle était toujours resplendissante. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tenir ses lèvres qui avaient frôlé pour la première fois celles d'une autre personne. J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait Kyoko-chan qui m'en ferait le privilège… mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

X

Pensez-vous qu'un simple baiser puisse prouver à quel point on avait tort depuis le début ?


	2. Gokudera

Eh toi, écoute!

Je ne reconnais plus le dixième du nom… A-t-il un problème dans sa vie? Hein ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Tu sais bien que Tsuna sourit tout le temps qu'on en vient lui rendre visite. Tu sais bien, que moi son fidèle bras droit fait tout pour le rendre joyeux, mais là je sens bien qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Dis-le sinon je te fous ces dynamites dans ta face ? Comment ça, tu… oh pardon ! Tu n'es qu'un lecteur? Bon et bien écoute. Depuis que je connais le dixième du nom des Vongola, ma vie a enfin repris un sens. Je suis devenu l'ami sur lequel il peut compter, quand il veut, où il veut. Et c'est déjà très bien comme ça ! Mais alors, pourquoi il continue à ne pas sourire ?

Comment ça, la honte ? Mais le dixième du nom n'est pas si naze que ça ! Bon… d'accord, il n'est pas le meilleur en sport, mais je l'admire quand même. Il a sauvé ma vie alors que j'n'arrivais pas encore à maitriser mes dynamites. Quoi, tu ne l'admires pas toi ?

Je suis sûr qu'il est dans cet état à cause de ce baka de joueur de base-ball ou de cette tête de gazon ! Ils ont rien dans la cervelle, et tout dans les muscles. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… heureusement que je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait mon dixième du nom avec ces deux-là ? Ou bien c'est peut-être Reborn qui lui fout un entraîneur super dur ? Non… je fais confiance à son tuteur, il sait ce qu'il fait. Après tout, c'est un mafieux super réputé, et c'est même un honneur qu'il entraine le futur parrain des Vongola. Ah… moi… bras droit… des Vongolas…

X

Bon, je vous raconte quand même pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se comporte comme d'habitude. C'était lors d'un match de baseball où participait ce baka de Yamamoto… Bon, évidemment, je ne voulais pas vraiment venir, mais dès que le dixième du nom me l'avait proposé, j'n'avais pas refusé ! Alors bon… évidemment, on était allé avec toute la famiglia : Reborn, ce crétin de veau, I-Pin, Fuuta, Haru, Kyoko, tête de gazon, Aneek…

Euh, excuse, je viens de repenser à quelque chose de traumatisant…

Bon, alors, je disais tout, tout le monde ! Même Hibari qui se devait d'assister à un match où intervenait l'équipe de base-ball de Nanimori High. Bon, lui, comme d'habitude, il était dans son coin, en compagnie du conseil des élèves… mais… laissons-le là où il est, je n'ai pas envie de recevoir un tonfa dans la gueule, comme mon pauvre dixième du nom a souvent. La prochaine fois, je lui balance mes dynamites en pleine face s'il le retouche!

Donc… Le match s'était bien déroulé. Ce baka de joueur de baseball assurait grave, et notre école allait sûrement gagner, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a marqué. Après tout, un match reste un match, et je ne trouve rien d'intéressant là-dedans. Non, ce qui m'a interpellé, c'était de voir à quel point il n'était pas concentré sur le match. Et ça ce n'était pas habituel. Je le voyais là, regardant Kyoko. Enfin, vers sa direction. Un moment j'ai cru qu'il regardait cet abruti de tête de gazon, mais comme je sais bien que c'est totalement impossible, je me suis dit qu'il observait Kyoko. Sûr même. On voit bien qu'il a le béguin pour elle. Même si… je commence à douter.

X

Un autre moment me fait dire ça.

Comme d'habitude, j'étais passé chez lui pour lui tenir compagnie. J'allais donc sonner, quand je vois Yamamoto également venir. Décidément, ce baka ne le lâchera pas !

- Salut Gokudera ! Hahaha ! »

- Arrête de rire baka ! »

- Hahaha, toujours le même ! »

- Et puis pourquoi t'es-là ? »

- Pourquoi pas ? »

- Tss… »

Je ne comprends pas ce que le dixième du nom trouve à ce Yamamoto… Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec son caractère paisible, il est très amical… Et puis, il est dans la même classe que lui et moi, et il est assez migno… Euh, bon ! Donc, on ouvra la porte, et c'était Sawada-san la maman qui a engendré mon futur boss qui se tenait là. Elle est si douce, et si gentille. Si j'avais eu une mère comme elle, peut-être ne me serais-je pas enfui de ce château. Je m'avançais pour atteindre la chambre du dixième du nom quand ce crétin de veau me percuta.

- Crétin de veau ! »

- Beeeeeuh, crétin toi-même »

Aaah, je ne le supporte pas ce bébé ! Comment le dixième du nom a laissé cette vache idiote vivre dans la même maison que lui ? Je faillis lui donner un coup de pied, quand je vois I-pin lui donner un coup de poing sur la tête. Visiblement, ils jouaient. Yamamoto se mit à rire comme d'habitude à la vue de ce spectacle si pitoyable. Raah, ce n'était pas possible d'être seul une seconde ! Je décidai donc de monter les escaliers avec ce baka de joueur de base-ball à mes pattes.

- Le dixième du nom n'a pas besoin d'un baka comme toi ! »

- Calme-toi. On est juste amis, pas mariés. Hahaha.»

- Il ne se marierait même pas avec toi ! »

- Et toi ? Tu te marierais avec moi ? »

- Que... quoi ?! »

Même si c'était sous le ton de la plaisanterie, je pense qu'à ce moment-là, mon expression s'était figée. Se marier avec lui, mais quel fou ! Franchement, qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'un crétin pareil... se promener avec lui sous la plag… Bon, alors, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. On était donc arrivé au premier étage, et là, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre où un thon en papier était accroché dessus. Et là, je peux dire que ça m'avait étonné.

- Tête de gazon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?! »

- Tête de pouple ! »

- Baka ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

- Hahaha… »

- Tout le monde… »

Alors que comme d'habitude le dixième du nom essayait de calmer tout ça, j'avais vu que son t-shirt était mis à l'envers. Étrange qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ça. J'aurai voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais avant de le faire, ce crétin de veau m'avait encore percuté.

- Crétin ! »

- C'est toi le crétin ! Beeeeuh »

Et en plus il me tirait la langue, non mais je vous jure !

X

Un jour de pluie, j'avais oublié de prendre une veste. Je commençais à courir m'abriter pour ne pas être mouillé quand j'aperçu quelqu'un qui ressemblait au dixième de nom. Je ne pouvais distinguer les traits de son visage, car son capuchon m'en empêchait. Je lui criais son nom mais visiblement la personne ne m'avait pas entendu. Alors, je décidai de me diriger vers lui. Mais, quelqu'un apparut avant que je puisse atteindre ma cible. Il était aussi en ciré, et je ne pouvais pas savoir de quel il s'agissant. C'était sûrement un mec, ça se voyait à sa façon de marcher, mais quand j'ai vu qu'ils s'étaient tenus la main, j'avais d'abord pensé que finalement ce n'était pas le dixième du nom, mais quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Et pourtant, lorsque son visage se tourna, j'avais remarqué ce visage qui n'est pas inoubliable. C'était bien Tsuna. Mais qui était l'autre type ? Je sais pas moi !

Tu sais toi ? Allez dis !

Yamamoto ? Pourquoi ce serait lui ? Il est à moi d'abord !

Euh, t'as rien lu !


	3. Haru

Tsuna-san?

Eh bien, c'est mon futur mari ! Avec lui je serai une femme au foyer modèle qui l'attendra chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrera du travail tout épuise. Je lui préparerai son repas chaud, et on dinera en tête-à-tête chaque soir, lui me racontant ses exploits de la journée, et moi en admiration devant lui. Tsuna-san est si gentil, et il m'a même sauvé la vie. Il sera mon mari. Haru en est sûre !

Enfin, sûre… Je ne peux me permettre de penser ça, car je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je le sens loin… Loin de cet amour que j'essaie de le transmettre. Aaah, Tsuna-san, ne vois-tu pas que tu seras comblé avec une épouse comme moi ? La pauvre petite Haru a besoin d'un homme capable de la protéger comme toi. On aura pleins d'enfants, et je serai la digne Madame Sawada ! Je te ferai des bentos, des massages, nettoierai la maison, alors épouse-moi !

J'en ai discuté avec Kyoko-chan, et nous savons Tsuna. Nous savons que tu nous aimes. Mais ce n'est pas de cet amour auquel je pense. Je ne serai jamais ta femme. Non. Cet amour que tu as pour tout le monde. Cet amour protecteur, Haru l'a bien compris. Tu veux nous protéger, simplement. Mais comment protéger mon cœur brisé par cette révélation ? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre plus que tout. Et ce quelqu'un, je ne sais pas encore qui cela peut être, mais ce n'est ni moi, ni Kyoko-chan. On s'inquiète. On voit que tu hésites. On en discute à chaque fois qu'on mange nos parts de gâteau sur la terrasse de notre pâtisserie préférée. Kyoko-chan pense que son grand-frère joue un rôle là-dedans, mais je trouve ça absurde. Que voudrait faire Ryohei dans tout ça ? Il est bien trop occupé à s'entraîner pour ses matchs de boxe, lui!

Tu sais. Quand je te prends par la main, je te sens si perdu. Perdu dans tes pensées. J'en ai discuté avec les autres, mais ils n'étaient pas plus au courant que moi.

Est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi? Que caches-tu Tsuna-san?

L'autre jour, j'ai senti ce parfum dégager de ton cou quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas le tien, j'en suis sûre. Il est bien trop masculin pour mon Tsuna-san. Il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas encore à coller une tête à cette odeur. Mais je sais que je l'ai déjà souvent sentie. Peut-être est-ce l'odeur de Kyoko? Il m'arrive parfois de ressentir une odeur pareille chez elle mais Kyoko est bien trop féminine et je connais son parfum par coeur vu que je fais souvent du shopping avec elle. Alors dis-moi à moi ta future femme, que fais-tu donc?

Même ce baiser volé l'autre soir ne t'a pas fait bouger d'un poil. N'as-tu vraiment rien ressenti à ce moment-là? Car moi si. J'ai ressenti les lèvres d'un homme bon et brave. Un homme juste et gentil. Tsuna.

Ne serais-je là que pour m'occuper de Lambo-chan et I-pin-chan?


End file.
